<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelic Priestess by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443368">Angelic Priestess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angelic Priestess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Canon, Arranged Marriage, Death curse, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, curse, priestess - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi meets the Priestess of the Hikari, the woman he is to marry. He remembers Krad killed his father, the previous priest, and worries that the same fate will befall Kuri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatari Satoshi/Original Character(s), Krad (D.N. Angel)/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angelic Priestess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was meditating at my shrine. I was awaiting the arrival of Satoshi Hikari. I was the Hikari Miko. I was the priestess descended from the one who had given the first Hikari the power to bring art to life.</p><p>Satoshi was coming here to break the Hikari curse. But that could only happen if I could get Krad to agree to it.</p><p>I had strong sacred power, but my body was weak as a result. Like Satoshi, I was short lived.</p><p>The priestess and the Hikari would always get together and have a child. The priestess could be born into any sacred family. But the Hikari line remained strong.</p><p>The fire flickered, signifying his arrival.</p><p>“Welcome, Satoshi Hikari.” I bowed.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Satoshi had heard of the arrangement from his mother. Rio told him his father had been a sacred priest. Together they had tried to break the curse, but Krad somehow stopped them.</p><p>His father had been slaughtered, and his blood used to strengthen the curse. It happened every time, according to Kei.</p><p>“You can’t save her.”</p><p>Kei’s words rang in Satoshi’s mind. Even arranged as this was, he still felt affection to the priestess. Perhaps it was the magic, but he did like her.</p><p>His fist clenched. He would not let her die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was meditating again when Satoshi came to join me.</p><p>“It’s true isn’t it?” Satoshi asked. “You are going to die to strengthen the Hikari curse.”</p><p>I smiled slowly. “Only if Krad gets his way.”</p><p>“Krad doesn’t seem to hate you.” Satoshi admitted. “It is strange. He doesn’t seem to want to harm you.”</p><p>I was shocked. Krad didn’t want to hurt me? This was news to me. How could Krad care about anyone?</p><p>“I know.” Satoshi said. “It’s strange. He wants to speak to you. Will you allow it?”</p><p>I sighed, not sure what to expect, and nodded.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Krad emerged from within Satoshi. He didn’t harm him this time. The priestess seemed to dislike seeing Master Satoshi in pain.</p><p>“Priestess.” He purred at her. She was so beautiful. So unlike the others.</p><p>He caressed her cheek. “Won’t you join me? I can save you from your fate.”</p><p>Kuri shook her head. “It is my honor to die for the Hikari.”</p><p>“Your honor?!” Krad growled. “You want to copulate with that brat? Wouldn’t you rather have me?”</p><p>“I could have you both.”</p><p>Kuri kissed him and he felt himself melt back into Satoshi.</p><p>What was this? Love? This had never happened before!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satoshi watched the priestess with a longing gaze. She was beautiful...and fragile.</p><p>Kuri got up early every morning and made him breakfast. She ate herself at the table with him, but spoke little.</p><p>It seemed she did not know what to say after Krad’s reaction to her.</p><p>She spend much of her time meditating, and he would meditate with her.</p><p>Gradually he and Krad would speak to her in this trance like state, and she would answer them.</p><p>Then she had a question of her own.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>“Do you love me?” I asked again to the two that sat beside me.</p><p>The hearth fire jumped high, as if in surprise.</p><p>I smiled. “I answered all your questions honestly.”</p><p>There was a silence.</p><p>The two of them were staring at me. Krad from within Satoshi.</p><p>Then they answered in one voice. “Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Connection to Krad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was dreaming. I go into Otherworld when I sleep.</p><p>I was sitting under the tree in the grove of Otherworld.</p><p>I looked up. ‘Someone has come here.”</p><p>“Indeed I have.” Krad approached.</p><p>“How are you here?” I asked him.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. This is the only place I can find out the truth." He took my hand, and removed my glove. "I know how this works. You can't read me here…but you won't be able to lie to me either."</p><p>"Who told you this stuff?" I asked.</p><p>"Kei did."</p><p>"Traitor," I muttered.</p><p>Krad grabbed my hand. There were sparks, and I felt our minds connect.</p><p>"Now tell me," he said. "Did you try to kill someone with your powers? Are you trying to kill Master Satoshi?"</p><p>"What? N-No! I could never try to kill Satoshi! I did try to kill someone one time. But it was to protect someone I care about!"</p><p>He dropped my hand. "I saw your memory…who was that little boy?"</p><p>"I'm not telling you, Krad. You shouldn't have seen that. I didn't want you or anyone to know."</p><p>"I'm…sorry," he said. He put one hand on my cheek and pulled my face toward his, and he…he kissed me.</p><p>I woke up then.</p><p>Unfortunately, there was no time to figure this out, because this morning I had work as usual.</p><p>Satoshi and I made it to work as usual, but I couldn't make myself speak to him. It was Krad that kissed me last me night. But how could he have a mind connection with me? I thought that was only Satoshi.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Satoshi looked at her. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"It's…about Krad."</p><p>Satoshi was a little mad. "What did he do?"</p><p>"Um…can he enter people's dreams? I mean…you and I can feel each other's pain? So I thought maybe he was in my dream last night."</p><p>Satoshi knew she would ask questions about Krad, eventually, and he was acting strangely. Investigating her, even claiming to love her.</p><p>Krad had used the opportunity and information from Kei to go to her dreams and talk to her.</p><p>Before he could answer—</p><p>Reiko tapped on the glass. "Hey you two! I have news!”</p><p>"What? Huh?" They both got out of the car.</p><p>"This is Daisuke," replied Reiko. “We’re dating.”</p><p>Daisuke gave Satoshi a meaningful look.</p><p>Satoshi was shocked. "Daisuke? Is that you?"</p><p>"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Kuri-san asked.</p><p>"We're friends," Satoshi replied. "But I didn’t think he’d...”</p><p>Satoshi looked at Reiko. Did she know about Dark?</p><p>"I wasn't going to...” Daisuke said, then switched with Dark’s voice. “but I couldn’t let you have all the fun.”</p><p>It was awkward.</p><p>"Okay, well, let's go in; it's cold out here," Kuri said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night I entered Satoshi's dreams. It was an accident.</p><p>I was standing on a rooftop. I looked around. "Wh-Where am I?"</p><p>"Kuri?" Satoshi said from behind me.</p><p>I turned. "I-I am so sorry, Satoshi! I didn't know I could go into your dreams, I swear!"</p><p>"I know, but you have to leave," he said. "Someone's coming…"</p><p>"I think I know the way out," I said. "I've been somewhere like this before…"</p><p>I turned, took a step, and jumped off the roof.</p><p>"Wait a second! You can't just—" Satoshi grabbed my wrist.</p><p>"It's a dream, Satoshi," I replied. "Just let go. I can't die in someone else's dreams, I don't think."</p><p>"I can't just drop you!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"I don't belong in your dreams. It's an invasion of privacy." I wrenched free from his grasp and started to fall.</p><p>I woke up in the den, but I had fallen off the couch. That's when I saw him. Shimano, my little brother. Or at least, his ghost.</p><p>"Kuri! You woke up!" he smiled at me.</p><p>I rubbed my eyes. "Shimano…I thought you crossed over."</p><p>"I did, but there's trouble, so I was sent back."</p><p>"What kind of trouble?"</p><p>"Him." Shimano pointed at Satoshi. "His enemy is going to kill you."</p><p>"Shimano, you don't know that," I said. "And besides, you don't need to worry about me—"</p><p>"Kuri?" Satoshi woke up. "Were you in my dreams?"</p><p>"Go," I whispered to Shimano, and he faded from view.</p><p>"What did you say?" Satoshi asked.</p><p>"I said, 'no,'" I replied. I didn't want him to know about my all access pass to the dream world and to the ghost plane. "You must have been dreaming. I've been awake this whole time."</p><p>Another thing. Before I went to bed, Satoshi came up to me and asked, "Did you murder your little brother?"</p><p>I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. "You know about Shimano?"</p><p>“Krad told me what he saw," Satoshi said. "What did you do?"</p><p>He was serious. I wanted to cry. "Satoshi…I tried to save him! It was an accident! He died saving me!”</p><p>Satoshi looked shocked at my outburst. "I-I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"Forget it," I replied, and went to bed.</p><p>Satoshi stopped me. “I know what Shimano said to you. You ARE in danger, as long as I’m here.”</p><p>“Krad doesn’t—“</p><p>“Not Krad.” Satoshi said. “My father. Kei. I’m sorry.” He kissed me, using magic to disappear. “Goodbye, Kuri.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>